


喷泉【未完成】

by little_monsters



Category: Deliver Us from Evil (2020 film), 从邪恶中拯救我, 다만 악에서 구하소서
Genre: Daman Akeseo Goohasoseo, Hwang Jung-min - Freeform, I only watched the trailer, In-nam Bottom, M/M, Multi, Not a korean-speaker, Out of Character, 大概ooc, 我不懂韩语, 我只看了预告片, 我爱他们
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 我看了从邪恶中拯救我的预告，Ray的造型实在是太好看了，同时我发现黄政民真的好可爱，于是我对他产生了大量的邪念。这篇文章会涉及很多糟糕妄想，甚至有极端诡异的侮辱/虐待/暴力/BDSM行为请谨慎观看【当然我相信你们和我一样，希望更多更多】
Relationships: Ray/In-nam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	喷泉【未完成】

喷泉  
A  
仁南醒过来的时候，感觉自己的胸口一片湿热。他花了很长时间才意识到自己失禁了。腥臊的液体浸湿了他的衣服，在泰国小镇闷热的空气里扩散。  
他现在是一团肉，他晕晕乎乎地想着，大脑充血太久，睁开眼睛，世界是翻转的。他看到地上的绳子，成卷的静电胶带，砍刀，切肉刀，血，水桶和毛巾。  
当然还有用过的丝袜和套子。

他20分钟之前是Ray的沙袋，还装反了，因为使用不当窸窸窣窣地漏着各种各样的体液。Ray对着他说韩语，下蹲在地上，以便和他四目相对。他一边的眼睛已经肿了，双手和整个下半身开始丧失直觉，极端的疼痛过后只剩下麻木，他很清楚自己的身体状态，尽管痛不欲生，肚子里被灌了一桶水，他离死还有很长一段距离，而Ray不会轻易让他死，他被迫大张的口腔又涌出一团混着血的黏腻涎水。

“我想把你的眼珠挖出来。”

Ray神经质地重复这句话，“该死，但是挖出来它们一定不好看了。”

那句话是专门说给仁南听的，就像之前有人给仁南转述，Ray说他要搞到你，其他人不可以在他之前碰——这句话是Ray说给自己听的，所以一直用的是英文。他伸出一截肿胀的舌头来，其实他一直以为Ray真的割了他的舌头——并不是那么回事，他的舌头被竖着切开，裂成两半，中间的切口被七扭八歪的缝线分别缝合起来，阻止他失血过多早早死掉，像蛇或者蜥蜴一样往两边裂开，他目光游离地盯着屠夫鬓角的玫瑰花苞纹身，这几天他看了太多次，闭上眼睛就可以把那些图案画出来——如果他的手指还能用的话——他想笑一笑，但是失败了。

Ray从地上捡起来一条鞭子，站起来。

仁南开始恐慌，他的下半身赤裸着，绳子缠得很紧，两股尼龙绳从他双腿之间穿过，不知道以什么方式缠绕着他的性器，他因为疼痛疲软的性器被迫支起来，瑟瑟发抖，Ray把前所未有的恐慌塞进他的脑子里，像注射病毒一样，随着他被折磨的时长不断累积。这不是最让他害怕的，最让他恐慌、甚至可以让他痛哭流涕跪地求饶的是他担心Ray会逼迫他干掉真正无辜的人，就像那些挂在他身边的冷冻尸体一样，脚踝骨破碎，皮肉被铁钩子穿过，开膛破肚之后内脏流了满地，慢慢地冻成一具小尸体，最后被搅碎，做成最廉价的肉肠或者春卷的原材料。

他想到这里的时候，Ray的鞭子正轻轻地拖过地面，地板砖因为低温发出非常清脆的声响。而他故意压低的喘息也变得无比明显，他甚至看到Ray裆部的坚硬凸起，把薄薄的热带布料撑得很猥琐。仁南甚至不想去思考到底是暴力、虐杀、还是别的什么能让这天生的屠夫兴奋。他在杀人的时候也是这样吗？

其实在Ray留下一地尸体，又疯了一样地扑到他身上撕扯的时候，仁南就知道自己的完蛋了。Ray的眼睛里面全是被激怒的疯狂和兴奋，Ray显然已经忘记了这场旷日持久的追杀的目的，也许是他行事太招摇，又或许是Ray嗑药太多？仁南记得Ray毫无章法地扑向他，像一只巨大的，饥饿得过分的猫科动物，没有任何体面，一把抓住他的衣服，甚至张开嘴一口咬住了他的手掌的虎口。

仁南根本摆脱不掉那巨大的，柔韧的野兽，尽管他的体力一直占上风，但是Ray疯狂的状态让他无法招架，他从肩膀上把仁南插进去的冰锥一把抽出来，嘶吼着、攥着凶器狠狠地一下把仁南的手掌钉在墙面上，紧接着Ray对着他脚边的那团羽毛毯子开了四枪，他的耳朵里嗡嗡地响，然后被白衣服的屠夫一脚踢晕过去。等他再一次醒过来的时候，他就被固定在铁架子上了，像围栏里的牛或者马一样——只是围栏里的动物没必要像昆虫标本一样被扭曲关节，用绳子拴在架子上。

B  
仁南的眼睛是透亮的琥珀色。Ray把刀尖插进木质的桌子里，他想起来小时候在阿拉伯国家别人的庭院里看到过花豹，比想象中的小，在笼子里一圈一圈地绕来绕去，也不会嘶吼，张开嘴之后半天才挤出家猫一样的“嗷”的声音。仁南就是那种东西，一脸茫然无辜，露出害羞的表情，导致他不断地质疑自己是不是搞错了人。

但是那没用，他的手臂被仁南撕扯脱臼之后他就丧失了理智，无论是不是他认错人，他都要抓住那只四处乱窜的黄眼珠婊子，结实的一小团，每次都能堪堪从他手指缝里溜走，留下一团惊慌失措的气味，让他像只傻子金毛猎犬一样对着一团碎布料里的气味流口水，越抓不住越急躁。

他本来以为要抓住那好奇心旺盛的杀手（或者算是侦探？）只需要一点诱饵，然后便可以轻而易举地像是宰鱼一样把他开膛破肚，警示其他妄图破坏组织权利结构的反抗者。但是在无穷无尽的追逐游戏里，他的本性爆发，忘记了原来的目的，鱼饵被冲散，他跳下深海用手去抓，面对那张惊慌的、小动物一样无辜的脸——他真的捏住仁南脖子的时候几乎得意忘形，兴奋和愉快从他胸口升腾到脸颊，如同快活的微醺，仁南小麦色的皮肤下面透出健康的玫瑰红色，到处生机勃勃，关节肿胀，显出滚烫的生机来。仁南即便是快窒息的时候脸上还是露出羞怯而且无辜的表情，瞳孔散开，变成一块博物馆里的琥珀。

他需要迅速地解决问题，以免战利品逃跑，但是另外一方面，他太得意忘形了，以至于需要大量观众来对他的成就顶礼膜拜。他从小养成了这样的习惯，那时候他钓鱼或者是猎狐之后，总是被人簇拥着，仆人、司机、保姆还有哥哥，夸奖他的进步，分享他的喜悦。

他无处释放的肾上腺素转化成了古怪的权欲，无法诉说的兴奋和无人回应的炫耀从胸膛融化，湍急地流向双腿之间。

仁南的脸侧着，依旧无辜而惊恐地瞪着眼睛，耳孔不明原因流出血，Ray在他耳边打了个响指，后者明显地震颤了一下，奇怪，他没有聋，为什么会流血——脱臼的手肘被暴力地拉到一起，扣在沉重的铁链下面。他轻而易举地拨开布满细小防御伤的手指，用单刃的匕首划开裤腰，露出一截干净的皮肤，往下剥出一个结实的雪白的屁股，缺乏日晒和毛发，跟它的主人一样迟钝无辜，慢慢地泛出被摔出来的淤伤。

Ray掐住腰身最细的那节，握在手里有丰厚沉重的实感，然后两道肌肉绷紧了，贴着他下体的结实大腿上忽然冒出一大片鸡皮疙瘩——啊，他真迟钝，已经被扒开展示，玩弄了一会儿才害怕恶心地抗拒，极其艰难地扭动着逃跑，Ray思考了一下，感觉他很像被干得很猛的年轻女孩，在高潮的时候扭动身体或者被冲撞着小声呜咽着救命啊爸爸啊哥哥之类的话，每到这种时候Ray都很开心，好像他在蹂躏一条鲜活的生命，把无法伪装的痛苦和快乐本能一股脑地压榨出来。然后他伸进去一截手指，他手上有好多湿哒哒的血，所以那一点都不困难，仁南也许天生不懂夹紧屁股，又或许是其他地方疼得太厉害，后面很容易就被撑开，含着不知道是谁的血，湿哒哒而且泥泞地迎接更大更硬的玩意。Ray其实希望仁南反抗得多一点，但是等他插进去之后就把这件事忘在脑后了，韩国男人似乎天生适合被干，仁南更是里面的佼佼者，从咬紧的牙齿之间挤出来的声音像承受了难以忍受的痛苦，也许是哭了，他们总是惹人恋爱，像毛茸茸的小猫小狗，呜呜地叫，拉长的声音被一下又一下的粗暴耸动打断。

看，Ray对自己说，这是我抓到的，我的，它多漂亮，多凶悍，但是现在趴在地上撅起屁股求欢的样子多乖。他继而想到被割喉的兄长，没有受罪，几乎没有痛苦，专业干净的手法让他震惊——竟然有杀手能忍住不玩弄自己的猎物，多么珍贵。

滚烫湿润的内脏让他觉得很舒服，他大喊大叫，不管不顾地冲撞，也许里面是出血了，绵密的触感让他想到浓汤，咕嘟咕嘟，是冬天的奶油炖菜。他把手伸进一丛乱蓬蓬的卷发里面，摸到新鲜的伤口，胡乱抓住一团头发把那张脸提得离他更近。

“我要把你的眼珠挖出来。”

他低声吼了一句，拱起身体把嘴唇贴上去，到处都是血的腥味，还有热带的灰尘和汗水的咸味，但是他舌面舔过的眼珠是冷冰冰的。

射精猝不及防。Ray改主意了，他一直插在里面，高潮之后他变得很敏感，隔着粘膜感觉到血管突突跳动。不行，他这样想，现在不能把这个黄眼珠的玩意剥皮切块，他得把他整个活生生地带回家，让所有人看看活的珍兽，听他颤抖的哀鸣。

【未完】


End file.
